Conventional vehicle lighting fixtures have been proposed, which includes a first lamp unit and a second lamp unit. The first lamp unit is configured to include a cylindrical first housing, a first lens defining a first light chamber together with the cylindrical first housing (inner side), and a reflector and a light source for a turn signal lamp that are arranged within the first light chamber. The second lamp unit is configured to include a cylindrical second housing disposed to surround the first housing, a second lens defining a second light chamber together with the cylindrical second housing (inner side), and a reflector and a light source for a rear lamp that are arranged within the second light chamber. (See, for example, FIGS. 2 and 3 of JPH11-321447A (JP1990-321447A).)
However, the vehicle lighting fixture disclosed in JPH11-321447A does not have any unitized constituent elements (the reflector, the light source, etc.) of the respective lamp units. This means that the respective constituent elements must be attached to a main housing independently. Thus, there is a problem that the efficient attachment of the constituent elements to the housing is difficult (meaning that the operation efficiency is reduced).